The Dawn of Revelation
by Kaytlyn Hue
Summary: The battle for the Heart of Innocence is taken to a new level when the exorcists awake in a brand new world - the 21st century. Will they succeed in protecting The Heart from the Earl? Or will the Earl prevail in ending it all? DISCONTINUED
1. Rebirth

_Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura._

_Author's Note: It started as a concept…and then I realized how big this idea was. I had to write it before someone else had the same idea (Which I think someone has)._

* * *

_2 0 1 2_

_God will bless everyone who reads this prophecy to others,  
__And he will bless everyone who hears and obeys it.  
__The time is almost here._

_I am Alpha and Omega,  
__The beginning and the end.  
__The one who is,  
__The one who was, and is yet to come,_

_I am God All-Powerful._

_Revelation 1:3, 1:8_

~*~

There were voices that could be heard, distorted and incoherent. Rhythmic beeping became audible over the slurred speech of strangers that surrounded. Burning lungs screamed for air though there was nothing to inhale.

"We're getting a pulse."

"Keep it steady now; we don't want his body to go into shock."

"Stabilize the oxygen levels – he needs to breathe!"

A pounding within the chest, with each beat the beeping followed. No longer could his body hold out, he needed air. Subsequent to a deafening hissing he could feel the blazing sensation die down as life was breathed back into him.

The first thing he could see was a blinding light, all surrounds hazed by it. The beeping slowed as did the pounding in his chest. The wonderous white light dimmed, though the world around him was still blurred. A chill ran down his body – he could not feel any clothes covering him.

"He's made it."

As a wave of relief and applause filled the room a figure came into sight. Squinting to make out who it was, his eyes barely managed to focus.

"Welcome back, Allen Walker."

Blinking his eyes helped to clear things and before long he found himself looking up at a dark-haired man. Clad in a white coat, he assumed him to be a scientist of some sort. Confusion swept over him as his mind began to function fully.

"Welcome…back?" He murmured to himself – his voice was incredibly hoarse. Brief flashes of what had happened earlier appeared before his eyes, reeling back and forth as though it were a recording. Coming to terms with the final scene caused Allen to suddenly sit up.

"I died." He gasped. Looking at his body he wasn't sure what was going on. His fear filled eyes gazed at the man beside him hoping that he'd give him an answer. Before anything could be said a siren began to blare within the room.

Allen's eyes wandered – he found himself within some sort of white chamber. He was lying in some form of case raised above the ground. To his left there were empty cases, much like his own. The cases to his right, however, were sealed with what appeared to be glass.

"Another one is awakening!" One of the many other scientists exclaimed. Allen's attention quickly returned to the cases at his side. Nothing made sense – he wasn't sure if what was going on was really happening.

A familiar rhythmic beeping reached his ears as the chaos around him continued. It was at that moment when he became scared. He could see through the glass in the case beside him – hands pressed to the surface; a being trying to break free. His eyes widened.

"Lenalee…" He whispered. A blanket was wrapped around his cold body as the chaos continued around him. Before he could catch another glimpse of his friend he was carried out of the bizarre white room on a stretcher.

"Please! Stop!" Allen yelled in desperation. Getting out of the stretcher proved to be a problem, for his muscles were still incredibly weak. The blanket that covered him also worked to keep his arms down. "Take me back there, take me back!" Despite his frantic pleas, the scientists ignored him. Panting from his efforts to escape, Allen found himself swept by concern and uncertainty.

Lights passed over him as he was carried through the dark walled corridor. Amidst the scientist's hurried footsteps another louder set approached from behind.

"It's alright Allen." His eyes fell upon the man from before. A comforting smile came over his face as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Lenalee has made it too." At this, his cloud of concern was dispersed, however, the uncertainty remained. Allen swallowed to try and relieve his dry throat before he spoke.

"What's going on?" He questioned. "Where am I?" The man's smile became sympathetic.

"This must be awfully daunting for you, Allen Walker, but everything will be explained to you in due time." He replied. "Have patience. God has given you a second chance." Allen could barely muster a frown.

"A second…chance?" His words were barely audible as his throat began to feel rough once more. The man patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Rest well, Allen." The dark-haired scientist left his side to return to the mysterious chamber. Turning a corner they entered another room – dimly lit and rather warm. Allen was lifted from the stretcher and placed onto a hospital like bed. No sooner had the scientists left he was soon attended to by nurses.

"_I don't understand…" _Allen watched as the nurses hooked him up to monitors and drip-feeders. _"I tried to reach The Heart…but…" _His pulse was recorded through one of the machines – its beep quieter than the ones in the white chamber he woke in. _"I…died…" _Raising his left arm Allen could see that the Crowned Clown was still a part of him. The black taint of his skin reassured him that he was still an exorcist.

"_Then why…am I still here?" _

~*~

"Excuse me, Miss Gabriella." The dark-haired scientist entered the office – making his way to the desk at the back. A tall woman standing by the desk didn't turn; her eyes fixated upon the view around her office. "I bring good news concerning the exorcists." The woman turned towards the scientist, her stern gaze urging for him to continue.

"Well then?" She prompted.

"Two of the exorcists have stirred from their hibernation. They're being held in intensive care, Miss." He explained. "As I was leaving the third and fourth exorcists were awakening." The woman held a hopeful demeanor – as to what she was thinking was anyone's guess.

"Four of initial nine recovered exorcists have survived and yet four fragments have been located." She muttered; turning back to face the wide window. "Is there a connection?" Her eyes narrowed.

"It's been over a hundred years... The world is a new and strange place and they'll need to be prepared for it." Her head turned to gaze at the scientist. "Please continue to watch over the exorcist's progress." Gabriella ordered. "Give them the utmost care."

"I understand, Miss." The scientist bowed his head in respect to his superior before briskly walking from the office.

"The world's fate lies in their hands."

* * *

_Author's Note: So…yeah… Interesting enough? I guess not *dies* This'll get a massive re-write at some stage.  
Please note, the time period I've set this for was based on something I spotted in the series, where tombstone read 1861-1891. This story is written on assumption that 121years later - give or take a few - it's the year 2012. If anyone has evidence or an image of a specific given date in the series other than 1891 it'd be appreciated if you tell me so that I can correct the story :-)_

_Just so you know, my other story takes priority over this one so updates will go slowly until Illusions of the Lost Past is complete ^^;_

_Anyways, please give your comments on this because it was a really great idea when I had it XD_

_Kaytlyn*~_


	2. Never Stop Walking

Disclaimer: DGM is rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura

* * *

_The darkness had split – the battle coming to a standstill. All were in awe at what had happened; Noah, Akuma and exorcist alike. A heavenly and divine presence resonated from a pillar of light that shone within the battle's center. _

_A wave of light and energy stretched out from the aura's core – destroying every demon within its reach. The energy that resonated from the mysterious entity was immeasurable; even the Noah could not withstand its might. _

_Though despite the destruction it caused, the divine power favoured the exorcists as tendrils of white began to embrace their worn bodies. _

_The Heart had intervened – acting of its own free will. From the crystal's radiance an angel manifested before them, clad in white silken robes. Cascading down the angel's shoulders was hair that held the golden fire of the sun; a shining halo levitating upon its head. Its eyes were the skies of both earthly and cosmic splendor. The great Heart itself visibly embedded within the angel's chest. _

_Paralyzed by the angel's magnificence Allen could only stare into its hypnotic gaze. _

_The Earl was making his move – an attack with the intent to destroy the Heart in its manifested form. _

_But Allen couldn't move. His body did not respond to the commands he gave it._

_The angel raised an arm as a divine force guarded itself and the exorcists from the Earl's attack. The dark energy that flowed from the Earl's hands pulsed around the barrier as he tried to breach the angel's defenses. Though his strength was not whole, the Heart alone could not maintain its shield. _

_A sword formed within the Millennium Earl's hand – a sword which mirrored Allen's own – as the Heart's barrier began to fracture. Struggling to break free of his paralysis Allen could find no voice to call out with. _

_The force-field shattered. _

_The Earl's blade pierced the angel's body – his free hand grasping at the crystal implanted in its chest. He had no strength to destroy the Heart, for although he had penetrated the angel with his blade, the angel too had penetrated his. _

_The earth buckled and quaked as thunder rumbled in the unseen heavens above. Several shockwaves branched out across the land – flattening the trees and shattering boulders as though they were glass._

_The chaos only seemed to escalate – even with the Earl disintegrating from the Heart's last-minute strike. It was over, he was certain of it._

_The angel tilted its head towards Allen – celestial eyes speaking directly to his mind and soul. _

_A L L E N_

_W A L K E R!_

_

* * *

_

His eyelids flicked back as he woke from his sleep. The room came into focus – the blinds were shut, though light still flittered through the cracks. Noticing someone was sitting beside his sick-bed Allen turned. It didn't take long before he recognized the man to be Marcus – the dark-haired scientist he met when he had first came back to the world.

"Good morning, Allen." He greeted with a smile. "Today is the day you finally receive some answers." Marcus lowered the side bars of Allen's bed as the nurses aided him to sit up.

Allen could feel his head spin as he swung his legs down to touch the floor. The cold surface sent a shiver through his body as he paused for a brief moment. The two nurses offered a hand however Allen promptly rejected.

A week had passed since Allen's initial awakening and he was still getting used to moving around. Standing up was in itself a challenge. He had grown so weak – he hated it. It felt like he was only just learning to walk, the way his legs gently shuddered under his weight.

He wondered how long it'd be before he'd activate his Innocence. He remembered asking Marcus about it, though the scientist didn't give him a specific answer.

Sliding his feet into a pair of slippers by the ward door, Allen gradually followed Marcus's lead. He walked close to the wall, using it to steady himself.

The hallway seemed to go on forever – the pale walls only brightening the lights that lined the ceiling above. Although it made Allen dizzy, he found the will to keep going.

The nurses followed close to Allen, ready to aid him should he feel sudden weakness. It wasn't too long before they made it to a junction – leading to another hall.

"How are you feeling, Allen?" Marcus questioned as he stopped at the next corridor. Lifting his head to look at the dark-haired scientist, he could only nod in response. Marcus gave a brief smile before looking over to the nurses. "We'll be fine from here on." Allen could barely see the two women leave as Marcus beckoned him onward.

Halfway down the corridor were a series of metal doors – each with a small panel beside them. Two buttons were located on the panels; an arrow pointing up, and another pointing down. Above each metallic door was a rectangular screen, every one holding a different number.

Approaching the metal doors Marcus pressed the upward arrow, activating a little light within the button. Allen watched as the numbers on the screen increased – it wasn't long before he figured it was an elevator; though it was very different to the one he was used to in the Black Order HQ.

The number stopped at forty-one before the metallic doors in front of Allen and Marcus slid open. Allowing the boy to go first, Marcus stepped aside. Entering the small elevator compartment Allen soon saw another – larger – panel, holding several numbered buttons. It was _very _different from Black Order HQ.

Pressing the third highest number listed on the board another light activated. Allen soon found himself swept by a nauseating force, as the elevator began to climb upwards. He almost lost his balance if it weren't for Marcus catching him with his arm.

"I'm fine!" He insisted; raising a hand to his temple as the downward force subsided. Determined to stand on his own, Allen forced himself away from the scientist.

The elevator stopped at the hundred-and-seventh floor as the metallic doors slid open. Marcus stepped out first before turning to make sure Allen made it out without a fall.

As his eyes finally came into focus once again, he found himself in a completely different surrounding. The corridor he stood in was no longer a painfully bright white, but instead a soft, dark blue; the floors carpeted instead of tiled.

As he edged his way down the hall, Allen stopped when he noticed a portrait hung on the wall. Leaning closer to the frame, he could see a name and date engraved into a golden plate below the photograph. 'Black Order – Chief Supervisor' it read. The name below didn't mean much to him, for it was the date that caught his attention.

"1984 to… 1995?!" Allen's head whipped up as he caught sight of the large number of frames hung up along the remainder of the corridor. Moving along to the photograph adjacent to it, he found himself skimming over each name and year.

"Allen, slow down!" Marcus urged as he watched the young boy move faster down the corridor. He pursued him down the hall – realizing the risk in Allen's actions.

"1961, 1948, 1920…" Allen jumped the last few photographs – forgetting the years and looking at the faces instead. His feet carried him in a fast paced walk, he was practically jogging.

"Allen, wait!" Marcus called out again, before the white-haired boy finally halted. Catching up to the exorcist, he took a moment to catch his own breath. "You shouldn't push yourself like that, not in your condition…" Marcus's eyes fell upon the portrait.

Allen could only stare in disbelief – his expression a mixture of emotion.

"Ko…mui…"

His hand touched the glass of the picture frame as he read the name plating. It was a long while before things began to sink in for Allen. Only now he was able to understand how long he had been 'asleep' for.

"H-how long…have I been asleep?" Allen barely managed to choke out. He turned his head to look at the older man beside him. "What year is it?" He wanted answers, though Marcus seemed hesitant to give any.

Allen had only seen the year 1995 written on the plate on the opposite end of the corridor, but the feeling in his gut told him there was more. When Marcus didn't respond, Allen tried again with more urgency in his voice.

"Tell me, Marcus! Tell me what year this is!" His hands fell onto the scientist's shoulders as he began to lose control of his emotions. He was beginning to see that no matter what Marcus would say, everything – and everyone – he knew, would be long gone.

"It's the 21st century, Allen Walker." An unfamiliar voice caught the young boy's attention as light flooded into the corridor. Standing in the newly open doorway was a tall blonde haired woman, wearing a formal grey suit which clung to her slender and curvy figure. Adjusting the frame-less rectangular glasses she wore over her blue eyes, she hardened her gaze on Allen. "It is the 11th of January…2012."

Allen could feel all the muscles in his body tense up – the cold palm of reality striking him hard. The woman turned, extending an arm in a welcoming gesture. "Come, I will explain."

* * *

"It's been over a hundred years since your battle with the Millennium Earl took place, Allen Walker." The woman turned from the window; holding her gaze with the white-haired boy. "The world you have been brought back into is a very different place."

Allen learnt that the woman – Gabriella Hanson – was the Chief Supervisor of the Black Order. At first he had been surprised. He never anticipated a woman to have reached that level of honour in the Order. Nonetheless, he showed her utmost respect as he had done with Komui.

"With the new world before you, you must also know what you have left behind. Right Allen?" Gabriella took her seat at her desk. Hands clasped together in front of her.

Indeed he knew. All the people he had become familiar with – the comrades that had become like a family to him – were gone. All that was left, all that had been spared, were his closest friends. But even then; not all of them had, had the same 'awakening' as he did.

Allen clenched his fists. He was one of only four that had made it through. Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and himself. Why weren't the others spared?

"What makes us so special? Why must we continue to fight?" Allen murmured – eyes closing tightly to stop the angry flow of tears. _"Must I still keep walking, Mana?"_

"It is the will of God. He chose his most beloved – you and your friends – to survive." Gabriella answered; expression stern. "It's your duty as an exorcist to defeat the Earl. It's your duty to end this war."

"_I have to try…I have to keep moving forward." _His own thoughts were hard to retain. Though he had vowed himself to never stop – it was difficult to stay true to what he had promised.

"No matter what…" Allen lifted his head, staring straight into Gabriella's eyes as he spoke. "I will never stop walking." For now, he would have to swallow his grief and his rage. No matter what, he had to will himself onwards. He swore to his father that he would.

Gabriella smiled in admiration as she watched the boy's determination rise. The Heart had chosen him for a reason. The look in Allen's eyes told her the answer.

"I recommend that you go and rest, Allen Walker. You'll need your strength." Gabriella mused as she adjusted her glasses. "I will be seeing you again tomorrow."

"Before that," Allen interjected as he stood up. The request that he gave brought a thoughtful expression to the woman's face. Smiling simply, Gabriella nodded in response.

* * *

It was hard for her to comprehend the time that had passed. The world she saw from the window of the ward was vastly different what she was used to. She felt hollow inside. Her own world was changed forever.

She always recall the times when she would wake up in the infirmary – her eccentric brother by her side at all times. She had often complained, become agitated; even wished he would just go. She wished she could take it all back.

Her head fell into her hands as tears began to flow from her violet eyes. It was cold – empty. The feeling of being alone was painful.

"Lenalee?" At first, she thought her ears had deceived her. Lifting her head, she turned – eyes falling upon a familiar figure standing in the doorway. Relief washed over her; momentarily erasing the sorrow inside of her.

Even though she had woken at the same time Allen had, Lenalee was able to adjust to walking much quicker. Running from her place by the window, she flung her arms around the boy – embracing him tightly as she cried against his shoulder.

"Allen…I'm so glad you're alright." She sobbed. Allen returned her embrace; resting his head gently against hers.

"Me too, Lenalee. Me too."

* * *

_Author's Note: I am so sorry for the lack in update for this. As I've said previously, Illusions of a Lost Past takes priority. Even then, I've been slow on that story too._

_Not much light has been shed on the exorcist's situation, eh? Maybe next time. _

_This is not a story I'm willing to give up on so easily. So please, please, please be patient with my updates. I'm wanting to finish this story no matter how long it takes._

_Review your opinions and ideas – I like tips and thoughts!_

_EDIT: There has been a slight malfunction with my scene dividers. Previously I used a tilde and a star, but suddenly they're vanishing. If scenes appear choppy, there are most likely missing dividers. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_KHue*~_


End file.
